Not So Well Kept Secret
by xXForgottenSongXx
Summary: :Aidou and Sayori:  "Why did you lie to me!" Yori questioned, her voice holding intense anger. "Wha..! Yori, what are you talking about! I didn't lie to you!" He replied confused, just as loud.


A:N- Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's affiliated characters.  
Co-writer of this story-** angelbqc**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day outside, birds chirping, fresh April rain sprinkling the newly grown crisp grass, the sun shining overhead, making everything in its path, bright, radiant, and full of life. I glanced out my window, hoping to catch a glimpse of a blue bird or robin fly by my window, floating on the soft spring breeze; but I was disappointed as no such bird appeared in my sight. I sighed as I looked back to my laptop sitting on my knees, trying to focus on the conversation I was currently engaged in with my best friend Yuuki-chan and her boyfriend Zero, but my emotions and thoughts were raging, blurring my vision around the edges, making it very difficult to focus on a single thing.

My sort-of boyfriend Aidou-senpai was making me very worried. He had told me he was hanging out with his guy friends from Night Class along with Zero Kiryuu last night. He left at about five o'clock yesterday and still hasn't returned any of the texts, calls, or e-mails I've sent him. I'm not trying to keep tract of his every move or anything but I wanted to just check he was safe and okay. I didn't even send a multitude of messages either. I had texted him five times, called twice, and e-mailed once. Nothing overly demanding, just wanted to check on him.

I check my cell phone again. Still no text messages or missed calls. I am worried sick to my stomach and it's all Aidou's fault.

My computer chimed, alerting me to even another Instant Message.

Yuuki-chan- 10:40 pm

Hi Yori-chan. This is Zero speaking, I have stolen Yuuki's computer. Hehe. **:)**

I chuckled at Zero's message and sent one of my own.

Yori-chan- 10:40 pm

Hi Zero! **:D**

Yuuki-chan- 10:40 pm

How is Aidou?

Yori-chan- 10:41 pm

I dunno, I haven't seen him since last night. Weren't you two playing video games?

I had talked to Yuuki-chan about Aidou never coming back to see me after leaving last night or replying to any of my messages. She had tried to console me and calm me down, but it wasn't working.

Yuuki-chan- 10:41 pm

Uh…I gotta go! **:)**

Yori-chan- 10:42 pm

Uh huh. Sure you do. COWARD!

I giggled. I loved talking to Yuuki and Zero; they always had the ability to make me laugh, even when I was sad. That was why I considered them my true best friends. Sure I had other friends from my classes, some who I was even close with. However none of them could compare to Yuuki-chan and Zero. They were always there for me, no matter what.

Yuuki-chan- 10:42 pm

Yuuki is yelling now…

Ooh, I felt bad for him. When Yuuki is angry, she yells; and yells loud. She is even worse than I am when I'm angry; she even has a tendency to throw her things around her room. That is one of the reasons I always go over to her room when she is angry. To pick up the things she's thrown around her room. I swear it looks likes a tornado spun through there when she's finally calmed down.

Yori-chan- 10:42 pm

Why? What did you do this time?

I already knew what she was angry about; same thing I was. But I had to get information out of him somehow.

Yuuki-chan- 10:45 pm

She is upset I wasn't answering her messages…

Yori-chan- 10:46 pm

Well, why didn't you answer her messages?

Let's see what Zero has to say to that!

Yuuki-chan- 10:46 pm

…

Yori-chan- 10:46 pm

Nice answer there Zero. **-_-**

Yuuki-chan- 10:46 pm

**:|**

Well, it looks like I'm not getting an answer out of him; I'll have to bring up that topic later, for Yuuki-chan's sake.

Yori-chan- 10:47 pm

So can you tell me why Aidou wasn't answering my messages or calls?

Yuuki-chan- 10:48 pm

We…

Well, we weren't really "playing video games"

Yori-chan- 10:48 pm

What the hell were you really doing?

Now I was upset. That means Aidou lied to me. He told me he was playing video games with the guys. I do _not _tolerate being lied to!

Yuuki-chan- 10:48 pm

*sigh* I….

It doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter?

Yori-chan- 10:49 pm

Oh really? I'll just have to ask Aidou about it later. If I find out you were doing anything that doesn't sit well with me I'll have to talk to Yuuki-chan about it…

Yuuki-chan- 10:50 pm

If you want to know what Aidou was doing… you can ask him yourself.

That little….!

Yori-chan- 10:50 pm

I will. Don't worry your pretty little head over it.

Yuuki-chan- 10:50 pm

…Here's Yuuki-chan. Goodnight! **:D**

I'll deal with that one later! In the meantime…

Yori-chan- 10:53 pm

Konichiwa Yuuki-chan! Your man has an attitude. You know that?

Yuuki-chan- 10:53 pm

Sorry, he is kinda crabby…

Yori-chan- 10:54 pm

Is he hungry? … **XD**

Yuuki-chan- 10:54 pm

*gasp* Yori-chan! **:[**

Yori-chan- 10:54 pm

Sorry, couldn't help myself. I thought it was hilarious!

Yuuki-chan- 10:55 pm

…Well, it might be true…

Yori-chan- 10:55 pm

Yuuki-chan. **:O **Have you been neglecting your man?

Yuuki-chan- 10:55 pm

Not at all!

Yori-chan- 10:55 pm

Lol.

My man has been ignoring me… **:(**

I had to tell her. It had been gnawing at my heart and my mind for an hour now. I had to talk to her about it. She was my best friend and no matter what she always seemed to help me through my problems. I knew I could trust her.

Yuuki-chan- 10:55 pm

Really? For how long?

Yori-chan- 10:56 pm

Since fricken yesterday.

Yuuki-chan- 10:56 pm

Really? But you saw him today before class..!

Yori-chan- 10:56 pm

Yeah, but all he did was ask about the assignments he missed last week…

Yuuki-chan- 10:58 pm

WHAT?

Are you kidding me?

Yori-chan- 10:58 pm

Nope **:(** That's why I wanted to know what happened when the boys were hanging out last night.

Yuuki-chan- 10:58 pm

Zero said he wasn't with the guys, so he doesn't know where Aidou was.

Why don't you and I walk over to the Night Class dorm?

Yori-chan- 10:59 pm

So Aidou lied to me? That's awesome. **:(**

Yeah, sure. It couldn't hurt.

Yuuki-chan- 10:59 pm

What do you mean he lied to you? Did he tell you he had been with Aidou yesterday?

Yori-chan- 11:00 pm

Yeah, he said he had been hanging out with Zero and the guys yesterday.

Yuuki-chan- 11:00 pm

Zero left really early though. So, technically he WAS with Zero…for like, 5 minutes…

Yori-chan- 11:00 pm

…That helps I guess. At least it wasn't a complete lie. :P

Yuuki-chan- 11:01 pm

Let's go!-

Aw… Damn.

Uh…Um…Dilemma..?

Yori-chan- 11:01 pm

"Aw… Damn." -what?

Yuuki-chan- 11:01 pm

Zero won't let me go over there without him coming with us; because of Kaname… **-_-**

Yori-chan- 11:02 pm

Yeah, Kaname is a bastard. lol.

I don't care if Zero tags along, it's for your safety after all.

Yuuki-chan- 11:02 pm

Alright, thanks.

Yori-chan- 11:03 pm

No problem **:)**

Yuuki-chan- 11:03 pm

Okay. We'll be there in five. Bye!

Yori-chan- 11:04 pm

Okay. Bye!

_Yuuki-chan has signed off- 11:04 pm_

I sighed, excited yet nervous for what would happen in only a few short minutes. Yuuki and Zero would arrive and the three of us would make our way over to the Moon Dorms, leaving me to confront Aidou-senpai, my conceited, stubborn, noble boyfriend who I was currently very upset with. I shut down my computer and set it upon my desk, careful not to drop it on the way there. I was known to be very clumsy and it wasn't unheard of for me to trip over thin air. I had my way over to my closet and slipped on my black pea coat when there was a sharp knock at my door.

"Yori-chan!" I heard a voice call out from the hallway. I recognized the voice immediately to be the soft, feminine holler of my best friend Cross Yuuki.

I quickly opened the heavy oak door to face Yuuki-chan and her loving boyfriend Zero-kun standing next to her side protectively.

"Konichiwa! Ready to go?" She asked cheerily, with a hint of nervousness lacing her voice. She understood I hate being lied too, especially by my loved ones; those I cared about. Aidou-senpai was included in that group of loved ones.

"Yes. I'm all set." I replied just as cheerily, making sure I had everything I needed before I set out the door.

Yuuki nods, "Let's go then." Some of the earlier apprehension I heard in her voice more evident now as we started out the door, out of the Sun Dorms, to talk to Aidou.

As we walked the grounds to the Moon Dorms I watch all of the people we passed, noticed all the flowers around me and listened to the birds sing. Today could have been an incredible day to walk around and just enjoy the nature the world had to offer on this gorgeous spring day had I not have to go talk to my boyfriend on his lying to me.

In less than ten minutes, thanks to our quickened pace, we had reached the Moon Dorms in all it's glory; the beautiful fountain flowing with sparkling water, the tall, luscious green-leaved trees, and the overall elegant atmosphere the Night Class's grounds had compared to those of the Day Class. It came down to one simple equation. Pureblood prince, add the abundance of money they acquired and it equaled their lavish living arrangements. However, being ostentatious wasn't my thing, it was Aidou's unfortunately.

I could feel the impenitentness of my nature start to grow as I raised a hand to knock on the door.

"Open this door!" I yelled with an edgy tone to my usually sweet, soft voice.

Ruka opened the door, a look of distaste on her features. I wasn't very partial to Ruka Souen; she was everything opposite of I was. She was beautiful, but of course all vampires were, stuck-up, and uninterested in anything that had to deal with anyone lower in social or economic class. To put it in simpler terms, she was known for her bitchy attitude, an attitude I did not want to deal with right now.

"Who-Oh-Hello." She replied a bit shocked. I could tell she wasn't expecting me, but for reasons unbeknown to be.

While I didn't partially care for this girl, I wasn't going to sink down to her level and give her an attitude like she has to me on countless occasions.

"Hi. Is Aidou here?" I asked smiling at her, trying to hid my true anger.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure. Come in." She said with a level of uncertainty in her voice, ushering me inside the well-dressed den area.

I replied with a curt, "Thank You." and stepped into the dorms.

I looked around, not worried about how I looked standing there, my head spinning in different directions, trying to take in all this expensive décor the room was adorned with. I turned back to Ruka, done with my appraisal of the fancy living room.

"When was the last time you saw Aidou?" I asked shortly, giving no introduction, straight to the chase; the reason I was here.

She blinked, looking a bit taken aback that a mere human would be so curt and business-like with her. It seemed to unnerve her to a point.

"He was here earlier this afternoon; but I haven't seen him since then." She replied, throwing back some of the attitude I threw at her, not even moments ago.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I check upstairs? I have to talk to him. It's important." I reply hastily, almost demanding I go speak to him. This was necessary, and I wasn't going to leave here without talking to him.

She laughed with a hint of sarcasm lacing her elegant voice, "_I_ don't mind one bit! I don't know if _he'll_ mind! But whatever. Go right ahead!"

I muttered a quick "Thank you." to Ruka and turned to face Yuuki and Zero, motioning them to follow me. "Come on guys, let's go."

A small "Okay!" from Yuuki-chan was the only response I received as we started climbing the grand staircase up to the various floors of dorm rooms.

I cautiously walked down the hallway, searching for Aidou-senpai's room. We were about halfway down the hall, passing many vampires on our way. I watched as Rima and Shiki gave me looks of puzzlement and utter confusion as I walked past them, on the watch for a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed noble.

I stopped short, mid-stride when I had found Aidou's bedroom, causing a slight jostle from the pair of friends behind me who had to quickly adjust to the sudden halt in movement, trying not to bump into me in the process.

I raised my hand and took a few, quick raps on the door, signaling Aidou of my presence. "Aidou, are you in there?" I called out, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him.

A faint, troubled whisper came from the other side of the door, "Uh oh…" was Aidou's response.

I smiled briefly, pleased at the sound of his voice, a sweet call I could listen to forever. "Can you please come to the door? I need to talk to you."

I heard a dejected sigh come from his room, "Alright." A slow noise of discomfort came from the door as it was being unlocked and pulled back.

Aidou appeared handsome as ever, bright blue eyes and not a blonde hair out of place on top of his head. I felt my heart swell with love as I looked upon his frame, falling for him once again, with one single look into his eyes. But with gazing into his eyes I noticed I look of nervousness and fright laced into the seemingly joyous orbs of sky blue.

"Um, hi there Yori." He stuttered.

Realizing once again that he had lied to me and that was the reason for my visit here to the Moon Dorms, I smiled, albeit phony and replied to his greeting with a quick. "Hiya."

Without giving him a chance to respond I place my hands on his chest and push him back into his room, tossing him on the bed, starting to yell at him, "Why the hell did you lie to me?"

He leaned away from my furious, booming voice and has a look of genuine confusion spread over his features.

"Wha..? Yori, what are you talking about? I didn't _lie_ to you!" He said, his voice rising to meet the noise level of my own. The same frustrated anger lacing his voice was my own as well.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment, to collect myself. I wasn't about to stand here and have a yelling match with my boyfriend. I didn't want it to happen, and I'm almost positive he didn't either. The sooner I was able to hone in my own emotions and calm my voice, the easier it would be to talk to Aidou rationally about this whole situation.

"Fine. Where were you yesterday?" I asked, as calmly as I could manage when I had opened my eyes again.

"I told you already. I was with the guys!" He stated, his voice raising in volume a bit. He paused, noticing this as well, and continued calmer than he previously was.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer you. We were just, you know…Uh…having too much fun to notice..?" He replied sheepishly, starring down as his feet like a little boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I would've accepted this answer had he been more confident in it. The way he questioned it himself was reason for me to as well.

I shook my head and him and turned to Zero. The vampire hunter was currently standing beside his girlfriend, only a few steps behind me. He had his arm wrapped around Yuuki, looking as if he was ready to flee the scene if anything got out of hand, prepared to take Yuuki with him.

"Zero, you saw him with the guys right?" I asked, trying to confirm the story I've heard from both Aidou and Zero.

He gave a small nod, not letting a word fall from his lips. I sighed, exasperated. If the only I was going to get out of him was a simple nod I was going to get no where anytime soon. I switched my tactics, not letting him evade talking out loud any longer.

"Who else was there? That could've seen him there for _all_ of last night." I questioned once again, pleading in my mind that he'd give me a solid, worded answer.

"Hmmm…Pretty much all of the night class guys were there…Yeah. All of them. Right, Aidou?" When he answered his eyes shifted from me to Aidou, glancing nervously between the two of us. It seemed like he was deciding what _side_ he was on, who to stay loyal to; me or Aidou.

I heard Aidou's stuttered reply from behind me, "…Uh, um, aha, yeah!…"

I pivoted back around to face Aidou once more. "Let's just check that story real quick shall we?"

I looked up to the ceiling, trying to collect my thoughts. Trying to figure out who would be the best Night Class male to question first. Who would crack first?

"Well, I know that I'm not asking Kaname. That's a definite _no!_" I muttered aloud, under my breath.

The previously hush Yuuki chimed in with an agreed, "Not Kaname."

Aidou must've been terribly engrossed in his own thoughts, for he did not notice we were being disrespectful to his beloved pureblood Kuran. This had me worried. What could be so important that he was that focused?

I smiled in recognition as I realized who I could ask to confirm Aidou's whereabouts last evening. I grinned deviously at Aidou-senpai while I put a hand to my chin, feigning my contemplation.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to ask Kain what you were doing yesterday."

Aidou's eyes widened in shock, and his mouth opened in disbelief. "No! Don't do that!"

I ignore him and walk into the hallway, noticing that many Night Class students were lingering in the hall, starring at Aidou's dorm with a look of confusion and amusement on their elegant faces. I shook my head at their expressions; they had obviously had heard the fight going on. I simply disregarded them and stood in the middle of the walkway, opening my mouth wide, taking in a deep breath. "KAIN! CAN I SEE YOU FOR A MINUTE?" I smiled at my volume, knowing there was no way he _couldn't_ hear me.

There were a few disgruntled faces, and few irritated glares, but nothing I couldn't handle. I skipped back into the room and smiled at Aidou, noticing his worried expression. There was a part of me, a very large part, that just wanted to forget all of this. A part that just wanted to run over to him and jump into his arms, to be held in his sweet and loving embrace again, to bask in his scent, his warmth. The other part of me, still quite big, but slowly dwindling, wanted to march up to him and demand he'd tell me where he had been last night. That side wasn't the nicest part of me. I didn't want to show her completely. I had found a happy median…for now.

I heard a pair of soft, lithe footsteps sound from down the hall, steadily approaching the dorm. Within a moment the brilliant red hair poked it's way around the corner and Kain was standing in the doorway of Aidou's room. Everyone's eyes were focused on him because we all knew that he would be the one to make or break Aidou, so to speak.

"What's going on?…" He asked apprehensively, glancing between everyone, trying to asses the situation.

I shrugged indifferently, playing off the situation as nothing major, when in truth, is quite the opposite. "Nothing much. Just wanted to know, did you happen to see Aidou yesterday by any chance?"He glanced between Aidou and I, sensing something was amiss. He answered hesitantly, "Uh, yeah. Why?"I disregarded his question and asked _my _next question, "What exactly was he doing?"

Zero let out a soft, amused chuckle, "Tell her, Kain!"

Yuuki shot Zero a confused look at his sudden outburst. It wasn't like Zero to talk in a situation like this….or at all. I shared Yuuki's confusion, but I couldn't dwell on that right now , I had to focus on Kain's response.

"Don't do it!" Aidou shouted out with frantic worry, his eyes widening, his head shaking back and forth.

Kain looked uncomfortably, trying to figure out what to say, whether to divulge the information, or keep it to himself.

"Uh…Guitar Hero! He totally beat Kaname's ass!" He stammered out, finishing with a smug let out a relieve sigh and weakly smiled at Kain, who smiled in return. Zero's jaw went slack as it hung open in disbelief, wearing a shocked expression across his features.

Yuuki let out a cute amused laugh, "Really?"

Aidou smiled with pride, "Yeah. Sure did!"

"Really! It looked like Kaname was going to break it he was so angry!" Kain added with pleased laughter of his own. Soon the whole room was full of laughter at the thought of Kaname-senpai getting shown up in videogames by Aidou.

I smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry I overreacted Aidou. Forgive me?"

Aidou smiled and opened his mouth to respond when Takuma rushed into the room, disregarding the rest of attendants in the room. "Hey Aidou! Here's your sunglasses. You left 'em in the game room where you left early last night. Where did you go? You left right after Guitar Hero!"

Kain looked to Takuma, then back at Aidou, taking notice of Aidou infuriated expression.

"Oh shit! I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" He shouted as he made his way out of the room, his feet moving at a quickened pace, almost running out of the room in fear.

"Why, Takuma? Why?" Aidou muttered, holding his heads in his hands.

Takuma looked around confused, "Uh…what the hell is going on? Why did Kain just run out of here like a bat out of hell?"

Aidou looked toward Takuma, a slight devious smile spreading on his lips, "I have to tell you something."

Takuma shrugged, seeing no problem in the simple statement. "Uh…sure thing man."

Aidou was glaring daggers at him by this point, making him a bit anxious and nervous. "Come here. Sit right next to your best buddy."

Takuma sits on the bed next to him, although a good two feet away from him. Aidou shook his head. "It's a secret, so you gotta come close!"

Takuma, now extremely nervous because Aidou's actions, hesitantly maneuvers closer to Aidou. "Uh…so, what's the secret?"

Aidou places a hand to his chin, feigning thought. "Hmm…" He leans close to Takuma's ear and takes a deep breath, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

Takuma jumped up to his feet in fear and let out a high pitched scream, throwing the sunglasses behind him before running out of the room, the same way Kain had not even moments before. A faint door slam could be heard as Takuma left the Night Class dorms.

Aidou dropped his head back into his hands, "Well, damn, guys. Ruins the surprise a little bit.

I couldn't take it anymore. This was the second time Aidou had lied to me within the span of a two day period, and he hadn't confessed to _one_ of them. I had to find out by hearing the truth by someone else, or questioning him myself. I was extremely upset. There were so many emotions whirling in my mind and heat- anger, disappointment, sadness, and most potent, heartbreak. I try to contain my anger and force out a calm, controlled voice.

"Do you want me to call anymore of the guys in here or are you ready to tell me what the hell you were doing yesterday?" I asked, a frantic anger seeping into my voice, my anger getting the best of me.

Yuuki's soft voice spoke from behind me, "Hey Zero, you never told me why you left early-"

Yuuki's voice was soon silenced by Zero covering her mouth with his hand. "Let's take this one soap opera at a time."

I inwardly giggled at my goofy friends, oh how I loved them. My momentary was interrupted by Aidou's annoyed and irritated yelling.

"Yori, can you just trust I was fine last night?"

It was one thing to lie to me, but it was another to yell at me in the face, in front of my best friends. I felt humiliated and embarrassed. I let my loose in the form of angered screams.

"No! I really want to know the hell you were doing that was so damn important you couldn't answer my text messages!" I usually didn't curse this frequently, but I was upset, enough so if Aidou didn't give me a truthful answer soon I would be doing a lot more than cursing at him.

He threw his hands up in exasperation, "Calm down Yori! It doesn't matter!"

I put a hand on my hip, thoroughly ticked off at this situation. I didn't see why he couldn't just tell me where he was. He was making a bigger deal out of this than it was.

"Really? Really Aidou? It doesn't matter? It sure seemed to matter hell of a lot when I couldn't answer you text messages last week! You seemed to care a whole lot back then." I screamed in furry. I could feel my body leaning forward, subconsciously trying to yell in his face the best I could, trying to get it through his thick skull that I was clearly upset.

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT! YOU WEREN'T DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT LIKE I WAS!" He yelled, his voice loud enough to scare a flock of birds miles away. His voice held so much rage and fury, it truly scared me. He had never raised his voice at me once before today. He was always so sweet and gentle with me, never so raw and infuriated. If I wasn't so adamant about getting the truth from him tears would be trickling down my face at seeing my boyfriend so upset with me.

I heard Yuuki gasp at Aidou's statement and Zero advise her to look away. Yuuki was right, what Aidou had just shouted was shocking. I had been taking care of my sick grandmother last week and had turned my phone off so I wouldn't be distracted from caring for her and spending time with her. Aidou had texted me ten times within the two hours I had been there with my phone off. When I finally texted him he was angry with me. I had tried to explain it to him but he wouldn't have it. But now he stands here and tells me that my caring for my sick grandmother wasn't important enough to ignore his text messages for? Excuse my language, but that was straight-up bullshit.

"Oh hell no! Really, I wasn't doing anything important? Really? Do you even remember what the hell I was even fricken doing?" I yelled at him. I quickly put some distance between me and Aidou because if I was any closer to him I would've slapped him clear across the face by this point.

"No! But that doesn't matter!" Aidou screamed back, getting to his feet and staring at me, his hands coiled into fists at his sides. He looked lethal right now, as if someone was to even make the slightest move toward him in attack he wouldn't spare a second thought at freezing them solid.

I heard Zero's deep chuckle sound behind me, which made Aidou even angrier. "Zero, Yuuki! Out now!"

I ignored Aidou's order towards my friends and continued to yell my anger at him, "Will you stop fricken saying it doesn't matter? You are really starting to piss me off!"

Yuuki, sensing that this argument wasn't going to get better anytime soon, and that it would be safer for both her and her boyfriend to leave, she muttered a "Yikes." and quickly followed her boyfriend down the stairs, away from the heated argument in which Aidou and I were currently engaged.

Not even paying a speck of attention to anything but getting me to stop questioning him, Aidou continued to yell at me. "Listen! I can't tell you what I was doing yesterday. But what I can tell you is that it's all better now. Today is a new day! Wake up and smell the coffee, _Yori_."

I felt all my anger dissipate at my name being sneered from Aidou's lips. He said it like I was a disease, something to be hated and feared. Not the name of his girlfriend of three months. I was upset and heartbroken and I simply didn't have the will in me to fight anymore. I sighed and slumped back onto my feet, staring at Aidou with sad, disappointed eyes.

"…You know what? I'm done. Goodbye Aidou." By the end of that sentence I could feel the tears prick in my eyes and I quickly made my way out the door, passing everyone in the halls, running through the living room and out the door of the Moon Dorms.

I could hear heavy, quickened foot steps several feet behind me, "Yori! Wait!"

Zero sighed and rolled his eyes at Aidou's actions, "How did I know he would mess this up…?"

Yuuki put a finger lips, trying to silence her usually quiet boyfriend, "Shh! Quiet, you!"

I could feel my anger resurface through my sadness, boiling in my heart, and tearing down my reserve. "No! I am not going to wait. I've been waiting for a fricken call, text, email- something, anything- from you yesterday. You have no idea how worried I was! But it doesn't matter, remember?"

Then I ran. I ran as fast as I could, pushing my legs faster, pushing my body harder. I could hear the wind whistling in my ears and the landscape around me blur. Whether it was from my speed or my tears in my eyes, I wasn't sure. After ten minutes I couldn't run any longer. I was out of breath and my legs were on fire from the strain I forced onto them.

However, my cease in running gave Aidou the chance to catch up to me. I could hear him panting behind me from the run. It surprised me; he was a vampire, he should be able to withstand a ten minute run better than a could. Yet, I had calmed my breathing moments ago. I turned around to look at him, with a confused look on my face.

"Will…you just…shut up…and take….the fucking…ring?" He panted out, his left hand on his knee, while his other hand fished around in his pocket, searching for something. After a moment he finally made purchase on it, whipped it out of his pocket, and threw in on the ground in front of me. He started to walk away as soon as the object hit the grass in front of my feet.

Curious I carefully bent down and picked up the object, realizing it was a black velvet box when I finally stood back up. I hesitantly opened the box, revealing a gorgeous blue topaz ring. The stone itself was cut in the shape of a heart, set in a wrap around piece of silver metal that threw rainbows in the light. It was truly beautiful and I felt my heart swell will love as I gazed down upon it. Oh, how I royally screwed up…

I quickly shut the box, being careful not to damage the ring in anyway, tightened my grip around it and ran up to Aidou, trying to keep pace with his long stride. I could hear him sigh and mutter something to himself.

"I am hopeless…I guess I'll just have to wait for another woman to love, yell at, and throw jewelry at…"I assume he heard my footsteps approach him because he called something out to me, without even giving me the decency to turn around and talk to me, "If you're going to throw the ring at me-"

I hastily cut him off before he could continue, "Aidou, wait!"

He slowly turned around, finally facing me. I could see the hurt and heartbreak in his sky blue eyes, it broke my heart to see him like that, especially since I was the cause of his pain.

I smiled, "I said, I'm not going to throw the ring at you. I love it too much. It's far too pretty to damage it with your hard head." I giggled, trying to lighten the mood. I desperately wanted to lift this tension between us, it hurt me to be this emotionally distant from Aidou.

I expected a laugh and a smile, but what I received was the opposite. He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah. Okay." He turned back around and continued to walk in the other direction, further and further away from me.

I tried my hardest to catch up to him once again, "Aidou! Will you _please_ just listen to me for a second?" I pleaded with him.

He let out another disappointed sigh, still walking, "I've already heard enough."

I narrowed my eyes, and stomped my foot on the ground in the sign of total and complete exasperation. Throwing my hands down to my sides in fists I yelled to Aidou, "Hanabusa Aidou! Stop fricken walking away from me!" The finality was clearly evident in my voice. It was a warning to Aidou. Either he stopped walking or he walked out of my life forever. It was his call.

He doesn't stop walking, but slows down his pace, "Why?"

I was infuriated with his question. I replied, letting out my frustration. "Why? WHY? WHY? Why the hell would you ask such a stupid question? I need to talk to you, so _stop walking_!"

He could hear the anger in my voice and finally ceased his pace, coming to a halt in the middle of the grass, "Okay."

I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands. This was really starting to stress me out. I sighed and uncovered my face and slumped my shoulders. "Okay, since this is all I'm going to get, I guess I'll have to take it. Aidou, I want to thank you for this amazing ring. I really love it… and you. I wanted to tell you to your face, but I guess I have to settle for looking at your back."

Sill standing with his back toward me, he spoke with congested sadness in his voice, "Why would you want to thank me? I thought you were angry at me."

I shook my head, although he couldn't see, and let out a soft giggle, "Angry or not, there is one thing that will never change. How much I care for you; and if you wanted to buy me a ring, I have the decency, pissed off or not, to accept it graciously. Now, am I going to have to put it on myself or will you stop being so stubborn and come help me?" I asked teasingly.

He turned around with a shy, worried smile on his face, "That's basically an 'I forgive you, I still love you', right?"I smiled and nodded, "Yes, Aidou. It is."

A brilliant smile flashed upon his face, his eyes lighting up with joy and love before it disappeared to have Aidou feign a look of exasperation and sigh, "I guess I have no choice but to help you with that ring you got there…"

He jogs over to where I am to stand in front of, motioning for the ring. I smile and hand him the velvet box. "So you need some help, hmm?" He asks with a smirk.

I giggle then look up at him with puppy-dog eyes, "Maybe just a little, you don't mind do you?"

He smirks back and shakes his head, his blond tresses swaying back and forth with the movement of his head, "You're so helpless…I like that!" He winked at me, sending me into a fit of giggles. He could be so cheesy when he wanted to be.

"Now which finger does this go on again?" He asked, pretending to be confused. He smiled wide at me before placing the gorgeous blue topaz jewelry on my ring finger. I smiled and gazed down on it, admiring it's beauty. The topaz color reminded me of Aidou's enchanting blue eyes, I loved it.

"So how'd I do?" Aidou asked, smiling at me.

I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug, grinning when I felt his arms wrap around me in turn. I sighed, loving the sensation of being held in his warm embrace. "Perfect." I sighed, finally giving Aidou the answer to his question after a moment of relaxing in his arms.

"Good." Came Aidou's simple response. He tightened his grip on me and pulled me closer, laying his head on top of mine. I smiled and snuggled closer to his chest. I didn't want to ruin the moment with my apologies, but it had to be said.

"Sorry, for overreacting earlier, Aidou…" I said shyly, turning my face to lie against his chest.

I felt him shrug around me, "It's understandable. I guess I'm that kind of guy." I could hear the smile in him voice and I smiled in return.

"No, it's not that. I just…I was worried about you. I thought something happened to you…" I said, my voice shaking slightly.

"Shh." Aidou soothed, trying to calm me. "You shouldn't worry about me. I'm tougher than I seem."

I nodded, "I'm sure you are. Just don't get all cocky okay? Don't want your head bigger than it already is!" I said teasingly.

Aidou laughed, the vibrations sounding out against my ear. "Yori, come on. Could my head get _any_ bigger?" He asked, a chuckle falling from his lips.

I giggled, "No, I suppose it couldn't. But I meant your ego, smarty."

There was a pause in the conversation and I felt Aidou place his hands on my arms and take a step back, holding me out at arms length in front of him.

"I meant my ego too- You think my head is too big?" He asked incredulously, placing his hands on the sides of his head, covering his ears.

"No, no, of course not." I said trying to soothe him about his childish worries.

He took another step back, "How could you say that to me?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Oh my gosh. Aidou, honey, calm down. I didn't mean your head was too big, it's just the right size." I said taking a few steps toward him, placing a calming hand on his arm and smiling back up at him.

He smiled back at me, "Really? Awwh, thanks!" He shrugged his shoulders trying to be nonchalant about it.

I smiled and his antics. He could be such a child at times, yet such a charming gentleman at others. I loved him with my whole heart, his quirks another part of him that I thought were oh so adorable. Even if sometimes they caused problems. That's just who he was. The man I loved.

"No problem. What do you say, you want to go meet back up with Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun? Let them know we're okay?" I asked while take him hand in mine. His was huge compared to mine, but somehow this made me feel protected, as if he would guard and safe me from any harm.

Aidou smiled, "Of course." He gave my hand a squeeze and we set out back toward the Moon Dorms to hang out with our best friends.

Aidou Hanabusa. My best friends, my annoyance, my boyfriend. My love.

* * *

A:N- Please drop a review on your way out, Arigato! :)  
Also, please send angelbqc a message and tell her what you thought! She deserves it. :)


End file.
